


Close Your Weary Eyes

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caring LAMP, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Gen, Insomnia, Pre-Dark Sides, soft, unhealthy sleeping patterns, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:""Insomnia buddies" Virgil can't sleep so he goes to the kitchen to drink some coffee. Logan is there and he doesn't sleep for 3 days."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Close Your Weary Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> ""Insomnia buddies" Virgil can't sleep so he goes to the kitchen to drink some coffee. Logan is there and he doesn't sleep for 3 days."

Virgil isn’t surprised to see Logan already sat in the kitchen when he descends at three in the morning in search of something to help him sleep. It’s been the same for the past two days, and based on (a lot of) previous experience; there’s not long to go now until Logan crashes because knowing him he _literally won’t have slept a wink_. Patton, who has the Logan day shift, has taken to following him around with a cushion, waiting for him to finally succumb to sweet, sweet sleep at last. 

“Sup,” Virgil says on the way past to make his drink. 

“Sup,” Logan replies absently, which is how Virgil knows he’s _really_ on his last legs. The litmus test of literal responses works yet again; a ‘ceiling’ gets a close pass; a definition of the verb ‘to sup’ aka ‘to drink a liquid’ gets a gold star. Repeating the greeting is a big old red buzzer. 

But they’d learned, by now, that Logan has to do these things on his own time, and pushing him is of no use. Privately Virgil is sorta guiltily glad he has someone to share these dark of the night moments with, every now and then. 

He sits down at the table with his cup of hot milk and honey, pulling his phone out to scroll through tumblr for a while. Every time he glances up Logan is staring into space, lips twitching silently. Virgil can practically see the dark blue glow of the simulations and processing Logan’s mind is running through at lightning speed. 

“New concept?” He asks, and Logan’s eyes finally shift and widen, as if surprised to see Virgil there. He leans back away from the empty coffee mug he was clutching, and nods. 

“Infinite numbers. It’s… complex. And frustrating, because it is equally fascinatingly logical and entirely illogical, and my mind is struggling to reconcile the two. I’m also not entirely sure that the individual who made the youtube video Thomas watched was very clear in his explanations. I have had to do significantly more research to understand some of his science.”

“Cool stuff, specs,” Virgil smiles at him, and Logan nods tiredly, reaching for his coffee cup only to realise there’s nothing left inside. 

“I must continue.” He gets up and Virgil follows him through the house to their respective rooms, parting with a wave and a ‘good luck’ shared between them. 

Logan crashes the next afternoon. Roman (who is sneakier than Virgil had given him credit for) manages to convince them all to be his audience for a grand new adventure he’s come up with. They gather on the couch and Logan only lasts a couple of scene before he’s lulled asleep by the stationary position, Roman’s hypnotic storytelling voice, and the warmth of being sat between Virgil and Patton. 

They lay him down comfortably and drape a nice weighted blanket over him to help him rest, gathering quietly around the room to keep him company and watch over him while he sleeps. 


End file.
